


Happy New Year!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Christmas! [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: The Autobots are celebrating New Years! Plans for the new year are already being discussed...





	1. More signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots are celebrating New Years! Plans for the new year are already being discussed...


	2. Dancing and drinks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course they are more interested in having a good time!


	3. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen gets his kiss under the mistletoe!


	4. Wow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and...his response to it...


	5. Cheers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper is ok with it, his idea too!


	6. Sweets!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the Autobots gets a kiss for New Years!


	7. All loved!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are all feeling loved!


	8. Happy New Year!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wishing you all have a safe and Happy New Year!


End file.
